


Картография

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Кью убивает 007 в среду (или пять жизней, которые мог прожить Джеймс Бонд, и одна, которую он прожил)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638602) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для fandom Espionage 2016. Отбечено Mycroft Arthur Holmes и Charles Darkholme

**Стамбул**

Пуля находит свою цель между третьим и четвертым ребрами.

Удар ослепляет. Воздух вылетает из легких. Он вдруг понимает, что движется; глаза ловят отблеск неба. Боль еще не пришла, есть только невозможно яркие солнце, и облака, и его дыхание. Падение длится бесконечно. Он парит.

Когда он наконец касается воды, мысли его благословенно пусты. Он ни о чем не думает. В голове не проносятся чужие имена, перед глазами не всплывают чужие лица.

Волны подхватывают его в свои объятия нежно, словно мать — дитя.

Через две недели его тело находит в своих сетях местный рыбак.

**Федхие**

Женщина темноволоса, темноглаза; она — никто. Он встречает ее на рынке. Она одета в зеленое, на глаза падает челка. Кожа цвета карамели. Женщина выбирает маленький глиняный горшок, оглядывается в поисках продавца и натыкается взглядом на него.

Он наблюдает за ней. Поняв это, она озадаченно улыбается.

Когда он уводит ее с собой, в улыбке появляется что-то вроде понимания.

Он не знает ни слова на ее языке, а она по-английски изъясняется обрывистыми ломаными фразами, все время будто извиняясь. Она шепчет что-то, обжигая дыханием кожу, и он понятия не имеет, что она говорит. Единственный язык, который ему знаком, — вкус ее пота на лопатках; то, как бьется под губами пульс; на внутренней стороне колена с одной стороны у нее родинка; лодыжки узкие, изящные. Она пытается назвать свое имя, но он отстраняется.

— Откуда, — спрашивает она, ведя пальцем по шраму у него на груди.

Он говорит: так меня пытались убить, — но она не понимает. Только прижимает ладонь там, где бьется его сердце, и целует — лишь раз, в плечо, совсем невинно.

— Ты, — говорит она. Снова целует. — Останься.

— Не могу.

Она мотает головой.

— Останься.

Ее пальцы барабанят по его груди в такт сердцебиению. Он забывается, шепчет имя Веспер в ее волосы; она, похоже, воспринимает это как ответ, и ответ правильный.

Он остается.

Часть его вымотана до полусмерти. Другая, лучшая часть, просто мертва.

Месяц спустя он навещает могилу М.

 

**Лондон**

Когда он не проходит тест, вдруг оказывается, что никто не знает, что с ним теперь делать.

МИ-6 платит отставным агентам с двумя нулями щедрую пенсию. Но от одного слова «пенсия» у него в горле встает ком. Он уже не тот, что прежде, — его все утомляет: бег, борьба, стрельба; однако без этого всего — что от него остается? Без того, что делало его 007, он — никто. Даже не призрак. Жалкое подобие человека.

Через месяц, когда все заканчивается, к нему приходит она.

— Долго же ты не подходил. — Вид у нее такой, словно она только что вышла с работы — зеленая блузка, черная юбка. Она переводит взгляд на нож в его руке. — Это для меня?

— Нет. — Он отходит в сторону, пропуская ее внутрь.

— Тебе нет нужды волноваться о безопасности. Отдел Кью приглядывает за тобой.

— Знаю, — отвечает он, закрывая дверь. — Я просто старомоден.

Он завидует ей, хотя сам вряд ли сможет объяснить как и почему. Ее движения знакомо выверены, в них нет ничего лишнего; во взгляде темных глаз, блуждающих по комнате, отблескивает сталь. От ее взора ничего не ускользает: входы, выходы, планировка комнат, расстановка мебели, места, где может быть спрятано оружие.

Она опускается в кресло.

— Симпатичная квартира, Джеймс.

Он уклончиво пожимает плечами.

— Я привык.

— Не сомневаюсь. Они распускают весь отдел агентов с двумя нулями. После расследования. — Ее тон легок, но взгляд режет как кинжал. — Тело М еще остыть не успело.

— Я слышал о 005.

— Там должен был быть ты, — говорит она. — Все вышло бы по-другому, будь там ты.

Он оглядывает ее. В том, как Ив держит спину, читается горечь, костяшки пальцев, стискивающих ручку сумки, белы от напряжения. Что с этим делать?

Внутри него холодно и пусто как посредине моря.

— Может быть, — произносит он наконец. — А может быть, и нет.

**Хасима**

Воздух между ними колеблется, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. С минуту они пытаются друг друга переглядеть. Карие глаза Сильвы темные-темные, почти черные; его ладонь опускается на бедро, скользит вниз, и Джеймс задирает подбородок и замирает.

В жестокий изгиб рта вкрадывается довольная улыбка.

— Вы верите в удачу, мистер Бонд?

— Иногда, — без выражения отвечает он. — Не часто.

— А, вы считаете, что сами вершите свою судьбу, верно? Разумеется, вы правы. Нас сотворила не судьба, мистер Бонд. — Пальцы Сильвы легонько выводят круги по его колену, по шраму, о котором он знать не должен. — Нас создавали с определенной целью. Нас создала она. Решение за решением, сколь бы незначительными они не казались, пока мы не стали тем, кто есть. Вы думаете, вы всегда делали свой выбор, но вы ошибаетесь. Подумайте над этим.

— Незачем, — отвечает он. — Я всегда выбирал сам.

Холодный взгляд Сильвы застывает на нем.

— Правда? Что ж. Полагаю, вам в голову не приходило задуматься, что бы случилось, выбери вы по-другому. Почему вы вернулись в МИ-6, м? Вы же умерли.

— Полагаю, за все эти годы я к ним привязался.

— Привязываются собаки, мистер Бонд. Придумайте ответ получше.

— У меня его нет.

Сильва словно обладает собственной силой притяжения, и это страшно. В его облике не за что уцепиться — и все же он чувствует, как шаток гладкий фасад, чувствует, что стрелка в любой момент может качнуться в другую сторону.

— Что ж, — наконец произносит Сильва, лениво пожимая плечами. — Полагаю, я тоже привязался.

Он криво улыбается.

— Вот не повезло.

— Я бы не назвал это невезением. — Сильва склоняется еще ниже, шепчет ему практически в рот: — Я бы назвал это разочарованием.

**Гленко**

Их кровь бежит вместе по перепачканным церковным стеклам; вихляющий ручеек прокладывает себе дорогу по трещинам в каменных плитах. Их тела слились в странном объятии: Сильва уронил голову ей на плечо, будто они уснули. Будто они влюблены.

Он не верил, что она нажмет на курок... просто представить себе этого не мог.

С другой стороны, то же самое он думал про свою мать.

**Додома**

Когда до него наконец добирается Кью, он уже умирает.

Мир вокруг выцветает; кончики пальцев немеют. Спереди на рубашке расплывается яркое алое пятно, и последние минут пять он пялится на него, отстранено, с легким любопытством наблюдая, как все дальше и дальше ползут его края. Рядом валяется пистолет, во рту ждет капсула с цианидом, но он пока не готов. Боль еще не настолько сильна, чтобы ее нельзя было терпеть.

Он думает, Кью ему снится, что прикосновения его пальцев к шее – всего лишь морок, но Кью вдруг действительно оказывается рядом, сосредоточенно проверяет пульс.

— Медики будут через три минуты, — сообщает Кью.

Напрягаясь, он заставляет себя поднять голову. Лицо Кью ничего не выражает – и говорит само за себя: чем хуже ситуация, тем спокойнее квартирмейстер. 

Бонд невольно хихикает.

Кью сворачивает свой пиджак в ком и всем телом прижимает к ране.

— Боюсь, мне не хватит воображения представить, что смешного ты нашел в нашем положении, — говорит Кью. Бонд его едва слышит: он смотрит вниз, на его ногти, под которые уже забилась кровь. – Придется тебе поделиться штукой. Или сохранить ее до приезда медиков. 

Он пытается сесть.

— Послушай, Кью…

— Ты справишься. Я об этом лично позабочусь.

— Кью.

В последний раз, когда они были в Додоме, он трахнул Кью, нагнув над диваном в его номере. Кью был жестким, неподатливым, справиться с ним было не так-то просто; после, в предутреннем тумане, он исследовал каждый позвонок в его теле; выучил каждый звук, который можно было из него извлечь, запомнил изгиб бедер и впадинку в том месте, где они пересекались; узнал, как дрожит под губами его горло.

Он помнит каждый шаг на пути к тому, где они оба сейчас оказались. Каждое решение.

— Кью, — повторяет он.

На мгновение что-то во взгляде Кью будто надламывается.

— Я не могу.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он. Толкает руку Кью на своем животе, смотрит на пистолет. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.

— Медики…

— Нет.

Кью сжимает пальцы на рукоятке. Он на него по-прежнему не смотрит, и на одну ужасную секунду Бонду кажется, что Кью сейчас бросит пистолет – и тогда он уже никак не сможет на него повлиять. Кью сделает выбор.

Но потом тот подносит пистолет к его виску, и ствол не дрожит.

— Закрой глаза, 007, — просит Кью.

Он помнит каждый шаг на пути сюда и готов повторить все с начала.


End file.
